


Eggs filled with DETERMINATION

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say that those who fall down Mt. Ebbot die. Eggman has heard the rumours, but also the rumours of a powerful artefact kept somewhere on the mountain. After accidentally falling down the hole, he has to find his way out. Will he go True Pacifist, or kill everything like a typical Genocider? Stick to his Determination, or fill up with LOVE?This is the True Pacifist run. I might write the Genocide Run once this is done if I get enough feedback! Comments are appreciated!





	Eggs filled with DETERMINATION

Long ago, two races ruled: Humans and Mobians

  
They lived peacefully, until one day a third race was found, Monsters.

  
The Humans and Mobians teamed up as something was discovered about the Monsters.

  
As such, war broke out, and Monsters were sealed underground by the Humans, on a mountain located on South Island.

  
It is said that Seven Human Souls are needed to break the barrier, and as such, Six Humans have already fallen, visitors from other lands to this island, victims of the Monsters.

  
BRAVERY, JUSTICE, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY and PERSEVERANCE have all fallen to the King of Monsters.

  
It now remains that DETERMINATION is the one SOUL needed. And as hope would have it, one such DETERMINATION SOUL would fall down, at the mistake of his robotic assistants.

  
The Seventh Human has fallen.

  
The Underground will go empty at this final Human's actions.

  
Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, make your choice well!

  
\----  
The light was blinding, that was for sure. The Doctor sat up and looked up, his glasses shimmering in the faint light. He had fallen, that was for sure. There was no viable way for him to get back up from this hole, his place. Where had he fallen? He looked down and noticed he was sitting upon a bed of shimmering gold flowers that glistened in the faint sunlight from above. It wasn't possible that those should have broken his fall, by the looks of things, he should have been dead but he wasn't... If only Cubot hadn't been so stupid, he would still be up there-- Orbot and Cubot, they must be wondering where he was. Oh well, it was their own faults. But, why was he here exactly? The Doctor thought for a momen, and remembered. There were legends of an artifact around this mountain, a great source of power, like the Chaos Emeralds, but only one gem, so not as annoying to collect! But as he was searching around near the large hole, Cubot had knocked into him and sent him falling down...

 

He had to get out of here though, somehow. He had a look around at the surrounding area. It was dark surrounding the flowers, but a doorway was just visible beyond the darkness. The golden flowers below him were full of life. Something was glistening from underneath them, something metallic. Eggman reached for the item, and grasped it in his gloved hand, pulling it out from underneath the flowers. He could see it clearly in the light; it was a traditional kitchen knife, stained with a little bit of blood on the sharp edge. That was the knife he kept on him, just in case. The Doctor kept it in his hand, just in the off chance something might attack him, and stood up. He took a final look around, and made his way through the doorway to the right.

  
There he saw... A flower? It was a golden flower, like the ones he had woken up on, but... It had a face. An innocently smiling face. Something did not feel right in the air, but Doctor Eggman was no coward, so he stepped forward, into the flower's range of view, grasping the knife tightly.  
The flower smiled towards him, and bounced around, not saying anything for a moment. It then spoke..."Howdy, you must be new here to the Underground! By golly, you must be so confused! But don't worry! I'll teach you the basics! However, if we're to be friends, we need to know each other's names! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The flower, 'Flowey', spoke in a joyfully vile tone.

  
Eggman hated that tone, it annoyed him to no end, but he kept his composure. This place was interesting already, perhaps he could enslave this race, the Monsters? He had heard of their immense magical power, perhaps it would be enough to defeat Sonic. Perhaps."I am Dr Eggman, inventor extrodanare." Eggman spoke with pride in his tone. "I possess an IQ of plus three-hundred, and I am responsible for multiple breakthroughs in technological advancement with my immense range of robots." The Doctor liked to talk about himself, so he went down the list of achievements of his.

  
Flowey 'oohed' and 'aaahhhed' in amazement as the Doctor listed off his achievements. The flower was, of course, faking all of this amazement, it just wanted a soul. But it would allow the Human to list off what he wanted to, might as well let the Human die happy? The SOUL wouldn't be as powerful, due to the Human's age and clear health issues, but DETERMINATION was the most powerful SOUL type, so even so, defeating ASGORE and taking the other SOULS would be a piece of cake.  
But soon, it cut Eggman off."That's all pretty amazing Doctor, but don't you want to learn how to survive down here? Things work a lot differently from the Surface, from what I've heard about it from the previous humans." Flowey bounced around, smiling like always.

  
Eggman didn't appreciate being cut off, but he decided to humour the flower, nodding. "Sure, go ahead. Show me."

  
Flowey's smile was as sweet and sickly as pure sugar. "Great!" It smiled, and the room changed, everything going grayscale. A red heart appeared in front of Eggman, the heart somewhat cracked at the sides and chipped away at, but mostly intact. Eggman looked to the heart, confusion in his expression.

  
Flowey caught ahold of this confusion, and explained. "That is your SOUL, Doctor Eggman! The culmination of your being, what makes you... Well, YOU! By the sound of all of your achievements, you sound like a very DETERMINED individual, and your SOUL reflects that. A red SOUL means the individual is DETERMINED. I've heard SOULs like yours are rare to come by, and as such, pretty powerful! You need to be careful to protect it, many Monsters will want that for themselves! Not me though, I'm just a sweet little flower!"  
Eggman looked to the SOUL of his, then to Flowey. He was starting to get suspicious of this flower, but it wasn't worth attacking it yet, not until it attacked first. He hid the suspicion behind a face of pride. "Hm, well I am very determined, yes. Being a scientist is a occupation with many problems, and as such, many challenges I have to overcome!" The 'human egg' didn't wish to tell his true pursuits about Sonic, that would only end badly.

  
"Well, heh, okay then. Anyway..." Small pellets appeared behind Flowey. "In this world, you need to collect LOVE to survive. LOVE is... Well, it's a thing. ANYWAY, do you want some? Who am I kidding, of course you do! You get it down here by these little white pellets! They're called 'friendliness pellets'. Come on, catch them with your SOUL, you move it around as you move!" The pellets came towards Eggman, and he moved aside, away from the pellets.

  
"Those don't look very 'friendly' to me." Eggman spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

  
"Things aren't the same down here, like I said! Come on, catch the pellets, or you'll die!" Flowey's tone had the same sense of annoyance in it, but it was clearer then Eggman's tone of annoyance. The flower sent out another wave of pellets, all of which were dodged with precision. The flower let out an aggravated cry, and the pellets surrounded Eggman, essentially trapping him.

  
The grip Eggman had on his knife was firm and tight, looking for an opportunity to strike. But none came as the pellets slowly closed in, inescapable.The flower laughed, yelling in a voice dripping with anger. "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. DIE ALREADY WOULD YOU?!" The pellets closed in, and they hit Eggman, but nothing happened. He wasn't harmed.The flower began to sweat. "Um, uh... Ehehe..."

  
Eggman was about to take a running strike at the flower, but the flower was hit aside with a magical fireball, throwing it into the blackness. From the open doorway behind the grass patch the flower had been on, a figure appeared.

  
This figure was a bit shorter then Eggman, and appeared feminine in nature. She was an anthropomorphic goat woman, with snow-white fur. Small horns adorned her head, and her long ears dropped to just below her head. She wore only a robe with a symbol Eggman had previously seen above the open doorway behind him, a circle with wings either side of it, three triangles below it. He didn't know the significance behind it, but it seemed important.

  
"Ah, such a terrible flower, torturing such an innocent human." The goat lady spoke in a caring, motherly tone. She looked to Eggman, and spoke. "Hello, my friend. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." After that bit of speech, the room regained what little color it had, and Eggman's SOUL returned into his body. The male could now see that Toriel's robe was mostly purple, and her pupils were a dark red, just like his own.

  
The goat smiled softly towards Eggman, and gestured to the open passage in front of the two, leading further into the Underground. "Come, I shall guide you through the Ruins. It can be rather confusing at times, and I don't want you getting lost."

  
If Eggman was to potentially use this place to aid his defeat of Sonic, he was going to have to play it kind. So he faked a kind smile. "Thank you, for both this and getting rid of that... flower."

  
"That flower has always been like that, terrorising any Human who falls down here... Such a rude little weed." Toriel shook her head softly, and made her way through the doorway, Eggman quickly following. He took a look around and saw the Ruins above. The purple bricks creaked with age, threatening to collapse, and while everything looked homely and clean, there was an unmistakable sense of dread one would normally feel. In between the stairs, there was a yellow star that shone brightly. Toriel made her way up the steps of the Ruins while Eggman went to investigate the star. He gently tapped it with his free hand.

 

*The shadow of the Ruins loom above, filling you with DETERMINATION.

That statement couldn't be anymore truthful. As Eggman confirmed his agreement with he statement, a stats box appeared..

  
EGGMAN LV ~~60~~ 1    05:21  
Underground- Golden Flowers  
SAVE           RETURN

  
Eggman raised an eyebrow at the stats, taking a second look. His 'LV' was 1, but why was that 60 crossed out, had his 'LV' been reset upon falling down here? Not that he really knew what 'LV' was, anyway. It didn't really matter, he was still here, in one piece. The male 'SAVED', a small 'ping' coming from the star as he SAVED. He then walked up the stairs with Toriel, and proceeded into the next room.


End file.
